


Hanging By A Moment [Vid]

by Laura Kaye (laurakaye)



Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-01
Updated: 2001-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurakaye/pseuds/Laura%20Kaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm standing here until you make me move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging By A Moment [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> This Fraser/RayK slash vid was completed in the summer of 2001, my first vid (and only one to date!) Sadly, I lost all my source files in a computer crash and was only able to recover a tiny compressed version of the vid. Thanks to Cesperanza's help in converting it back to a usable format, I can once again make this available.

Video hosted on Vimeo:

[Hanging By A Moment](http://vimeo.com/58607260) from [Laura Kaye](http://vimeo.com/user16177015) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
